The present invention relates generally to the field of heat recovery systems for recovering heat from a furnace that is used in a home or building. Specifically the invention is designed to retrofit older warm air furnaces that are not of the high efficiency type. The present invention allows a home owner the ability to increase the efficiency of his or her furnace without having to buy an entire new furnace system; e.g. a high efficiency furnace system. This saves the consumer money and the community energy.
The inventor knows of no prior art that teaches or shows the unique and simple design of the present invention.